The End
by stephelvcwz
Summary: Akhir jaman menurut versi ku sendiri, mendukung Team Free Will.. Daripada cerita Mr.Kripke sendiri.. hahahahahahha!


The End?

Disclaimer : I never own Supernatural. Or something else, with the Winchester. Even I always wish I can own my Dean Winchester. *lmao*

Rating : T

A/N :

1. Seperti biasa, lebih suka mengungkapkan perasaan terselubung Dean yang tidak tampak di layar kaca kalian saat menonton DVD Supernatural. Dan tentunya versi saya sendiri. *sok2 paling ngerti perasaan Dean gitu. Hehehe*

2. Menemukan satu fakta soal vessel para archangel. Mereka ndak akan pernah jadi linglung tanpa jiwa seperti vessel nya Raph di SN05. Dan ini temuan hebat.! Aku namakan, kesalahan Kripke! Hohohoho… ^.^ (gimme congrats! LOL)

3. Cerita agak melenceng sedikit, tahulah, aku lebih suka menceritakan alur sesuai dengan pemikiran aku sendiri, jadi kayak… emang versi aku gitu.

4. Maap kalo bingung ma maksud percakapan Dean / Michael nanti. Satu pesan, percakapan dilakukan dalam pikiran Dean dan dijawab versi bisikan oleh Michael.

5. Thanks buat sist Etha (Reisa), sist Liz (Lizzumaki), dan sist Fio (Fiona)

Dean bisa merasakan sakit teramat dalam saat badannya terpaksa membentur dinding. Belum saja Dean mencoba untuk berdiri, badannya sudah di paksa untuk menempel ke dinding, seolah terdapat perekat atau lem super dan sejenisnya yang membuat dia tidak bisa lepas dari dinding.

Tidak lama, Dean kembali terlempar melewati tengah – tengah ruangan, ke arah seberan dinding. Badannya terkulai. Benturan terakhir membuat tulang tengkoraknya serasa hampir remuk. Dean sudah dibanting ke kanan ke kiri sejak sepuluh menit terakhir.

Dean mencoba berdiri, meski darah segar mengalir dari pelipis, dan kepala bagian belakangnya. Mencoba untuk menegakkan badan, meski punggungnya teramat sakit akibat benturan.

Dean mencoba menghapus darah segar dari pelipisnya, Dean menoleh pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ditariknya Colt itu. Dia sudah siap dengan pelatuknya. Tapi dia sadar satu hal. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak bisa menembakkan peluru itu ke arah lawannya. Dia tidak bisa menembakkan ke arah orang (demon) yang telah menyiksanya itu.

Di hadapan Dean, berdiri bukanlah sosok demon biasa. Bukan demon kelas teri, bukan demon sekelas Ruby juga. Inilah, demon yang telah lama di tunggu – tunggu. Di hadapan Dean, berdiri Sam Winchester. Adiknya, adik kandung Dean sendiri. Yang sejak sehari yang lalu menyatakan setuju untuk menjadi vessel Lucifer.

Di hadapan Dean, berdiri Lucifer dalam diri Sam. Dean sadar, menarik pelatuk Colt tidak akan membuat efek yang berarti pada Lucifer, tapi, Dean hanya tidak ingin melukai tubuh asli Sam.

Dean tidak akan pernah bisa, dan tidak akan pernah mau melukai Sam. Adik kandung satu – satunya. Yang dicintainya setengah mati, meski berulang kali Dean menolak kenyataan itu. Dean telah berusaha sekuat tenaga, membuat Sam bisa hidup, berdiri sampai sekarang. Dean telah mengorbankan segalanya untuk Sam. Dia telah mengabdikan hidupnya demi Sam, menjaga Sam dari kecil hingga sekarang, dan pernah sekali dia korbankan nyawanya demi Sam. Maka kini, Dean tidak ingin melukai Sam, untuk terakhir kalinya. Dean tidak tega. Dia rela dirinya terluka.

Sam, dengan Lucifer di dalamnya, menghantamkan Dean sekali lagi. Berselang, Luce mendekati Dean yang tersaruk – saruk menjauh.

"Dean…Maafkan aku, semua ini memang jalan yang benar." Luce mengangkat tangannya dan melakukan sesuatu, yang membuat Dean merasakan teramat sakit di jantungnya.

"Sam seharusnya setuju dari awal. Lagipula, kamu juga bukan kakak yang baik, Dean. Seharusnya kamu tidak terlalu mengekang Sam. Toh, itu hidupnya, bukan hidupmu. Lihat akibat dari perbuatanmu sendiri." kata Luce kemudian terkekeh.

Ini memang salah Dean, memarahi Sam lagi karena hasrat kecanduan Sam pada darah demon yang semakin meningkat, dan pada puncaknya, Sam memilih setuju pada Luce.

Dean terkulai lemas. Tenaganya sudah habis. Napasnya tersengal – sengal.

"Kau tahu, menyenangkan sekali, melihat vessel Michael terluka sebegini parah. Sayangnya, dengan ketidak setujuanmu, malah membuat aku akan menang telak." dengus Luce.

"Ti..dak.." kata Dean mengerang mengerang perlahan, sakit tak tertahankan menyerang kerongkongannya.

"Dean.. Senang sekali melihatmu kembali ke Neraka. Sayangnya, aku tidak akan mau kembali lagi ke sana. Menghancurkan Bumi lebih menyenangkan rupanya."

"Di..am.. ..ch." kata Dean lagi. Dia mengusahakan menarik napas, dan menyimpan energi. Dicobanya menggerakkan kaki kanannya yang sempat retak. Tapi tenaganya belum cukup.

"Kau yang jangan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara Dean. Tenagamyu malah akan terkuras sia – sia."

"Kau…ben..ar..benar…" kata Dean terbata – bata.

"Diamlah!" Luce membentak. "Kau hancur Dean! Pintu Neraka sudah siap terbuka bagimu untuk kedua kalinya."

Namun perlahan, Dean bisa mendengarkan sebuah bisikan. Seperti desisan angin namun merdu, di telinganya. Dean mengacuhkannya. Matanya malah nanar, membayangkan kenangan pahitnya di Neraka. Hellhounds yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tidak, Dean tidak mau kembali ke sana lagi.

Sebuah bisikan dengan pasti terdengar. Dean tahu suara siapa dalam bisikan itu, suara berat, berwibawa, menunjukkan ketenangan dalam setiap kata – katanya. Sebuah tawaran terngiang dalam bisikan itu. Dean menggeleng sekali.

"Aaaarggghh…" pekik Dean. Jantungnya kaku, dia kehabisan oksigen dalam paru – parunya. Dean menutup matanya dengan letih. Maafkan aku Dad, Mom, Sam, Cass dan kai Michael.

"Dean, Ini semua sudah takdir. Katakan kau setuju. Semua ini takdir, jalan yang sudah paten. Kau, Sam, Castiel, semua ini sudah diatur." Bisikan itu kian jelas.

Dean hanya menggumam dalam hati. Dia sudah kekurangan tenaga, untuk menyuarakan suaranya. Tapi, Sam…

"Kau sudah mengawasi, menjaga dan mendidik Sam, adikmu, dengan baik. Sekarang, biarkan aku yang mengawasi dan mendidik adikku sendiri Dean." Bisikan itu makin jelas, seakan memang dibisikkan di samping Dean.

Jangan pernah lukai Sam. Aku tidak perduli, itu adik siapa, yang penting jangan lukai Sam.

"Itu semua memang jalannya Dean. Pernakah kau memikirkan, kenapa ada Azazel atau YED, mengapa Sam menjadi kandidat pilihan sebagai calon Pemimpin Demon, Demon Leader? Kenapa Sam menjadi anak terpilih, dan bukan kamu? Atau keluarga lain. Pernakah kau memikirkan mengapa semua itu terjadi pada keluargamu, kenapa tidak pada keluarga lain?"

Dean hanya diam. Dia memejamkan matanya lebih dalam. Mencoba membayangkan semuanya lebih jelas. Dia memang tidak pernah memikirkan sebab Sam menjadi anak pilihan, maka dia mencoba memikirkannya sekarang.

Sejak lima tahun belakangan, Sam kembali muncul dalam hari – harinya. Sam, adik yang telah dianggapnya tidak patuh pada perkataan Dad, kembali menemaninya. Sam, saat itu, mahasiswa yang terpaksa berhenti dari rutinitas kuliahnya, karena Jess, kekasihnya meninggal dengan cara yang sama dengan ibu mereka, Mary. Dan Sam, terpaksa menurut mengikuti rutinitas baru, berburu hantu bersama kakaknya, Dean.

Sejak itu pula, pola kehidupan mereka berubah, efek besar bagi Dean. Semenjak Sam ikut bersamanya, mewarnai hari – harinya, dia merasakan kembali tanggung jawab sebagai kakak. Dia bisa mengerti, apa itu makna kehidupan, apa itu makna kebersamaan, dan makna penting arti keluarga. Bukan sembarang keluarga, tapi keluarga yang harmonis, walau tanpa kedua orang tua. Dan sejak itulah, Dean sadar, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sam.

Maka, saat Sam terpaksa harus menutup mata, di suatu malam, Dean rela membuat perjanjian dengan Crossroad Demon, tanpa pikir panjang, Dia bukan vampire yang immortal, dia juga bukan kucing dengan sembilan nyawa. Dia hanya Dean, manusia dengan satu nyawa, yang malam itu sengaja dia tukarkan dengan kehidupan Sam.

Benarkah, semua ini takdir? Benarkah semua itu jalan yang memang sudah ditentukan dulu kala, dan dia hanya menjalaninya? Atau ini adalah paksaan untuk menjalani kehidupan?

Baru kali ini, Dean memikirkan semuanya dengan cepat. Takdir hidup Sam. Dean tahu, Sam memang bukan manusia biasa. Sam punya takdir yang aneh, pikir Dean dulu. Tapi baru kali ini, malam ini, malam menjelang apocalypse dengan bertemunya dan bersatunya Sam, vessel Lucifer, dan Luce sendiri.

Sejak tiga tahun lalu, malam dimana terkuak Sam adalah kontestan calon Demon Leader, kemudian, Sam adalah special kids, anak pilihan yang dijagokan Azazel, yang tak lain adalah tangan kanan Lucifer. Kemudian, transformasi kecil Sam, yang berubah menjadi demon blood addict.

Benarkah saat itu, Sam harus menjadi Demon Leader? Samakah arti pemimpin para demon itu, dengan Lucifer yang Fallen Angel of Death? Samakah artinya dengan Sam harus menjadi vessel, atau perwalian dari Lucifer menghancurkan dunia? Memimpin para mati, memimpin kuasa kegelapan?

"Kau benar Dean, sejak saat itu pula, Lucifer menentukan Sam sebagai calon vesselnya kelak. Dan semua ini memang seharusnya Dean. Kau adalah anak penurut, dan Sam, anak pemberontak, seperti Lucifer."

Dean membuka matanya.

"Jadi kau masih sadar Dean? Kuharap kau masih hidup saat aku membangkitkan para mati. Untung aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya." Kata Luce sambil menyiapkan peralatan pembangkitan masal.

"Diamlah!"

"Terserahlah, kau sudah selesai dengan refleksi batinmu? Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai Apocalypse ini." Lucifer mulai membacakan mantra – mantra dalam bahasa Latin.

Maka Dean hanya bisa menunduk, letih, dan pasrah. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Dean, aku tidak pernah memohon kepada siapapun, jadi aku mohon kali ini padamu. Please. Biarkan semua ini berakhir. Satu – satunya yang dapat menghentikan Luce adalah aku, lewat kamu. Please Dean."

Yang kau pikirkan hanya kamu! Keluargamu, Daddy Mu, Lucifer, dan segala omong kosong ini! Pernakah kau sendiri yang memikirkan nasibku, Sam, ayah dan ibuku? Yang terpaksa harus berkorban demi keluarga sialanmu itu?

"Kau belum mengerti juga Dean. Keluargamu, dilahirkan, dari darah pejuang. Darah orang kuat. Darah pemburu hebat. Keluargamu, dilahirkan dari orang – orang yang juga mengerti seluk beluk dunia supranatural ini. Keluarga Ibumu. Dan Ayahmu, keluarga patriot yang hebat."

Lalu, Kutukan apa yang telah di berikan Daddy Mu pada keluargaku?

"Ini bukan kutukan, sebuah apresiasi lebih tepatnya. Kau bayangkan saja, bagaimana bila tanggung jawab pemegang kekuasaan atas apocalypse ini diberikan pada orang lain, bukan pada keluargamu. Bila, vessel Luce bukan Sam, tapi orang lain. Mungkinkah, apocalypse dapat tertunda? Atau apocalypse dapat dihentikan? Mungkinkah itu? Dengan ketidak tahuan mereka yang dipaksa tahu, Apocalypse justru akan terjadi lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Justru itu, keluargamu, yang dianggap telah menekuni bidang ini, diberikan apresiasi berupa ini Dean."

Dean berpikir sejenak, Michael benar juga. Bila semua ini dilimpahkan ke keluarga lain, bisakah mereka kuat, bukannya malah bunuh diri di satu sisi?

Lalu, Dean pun menjawab, dalam pikirannya, yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Michael.

Tapi… Dengan berkata iya, secara tak langsung, aku akan melukai Sam. Aku tidak ingin begitu. Aku akan kehilangan dia. Lalu, masalah keluargamu hilang, kemudian aku dan Sam hanya akan seperti gumpalan daging manusia yang duduk di kursi roda, tanpa jiwa seperti vessel Raphael?

"Dean, satu – satunya yang dapat menghentikan dia itu aku. Aku akan lakukan apapun itu untuk mengembalikan jiwa kalian ke tempat seharusnya. Aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan vesselku sendiri. Setelah aku selesai dengan Luce, aku sendiri yang akan menolong kalian. Menolongmu, dan Sam. Aku tidak akan seperti Raphael yang hanya memperalat vesselnya saja."

Maksudmu?

"Raphael membutuhkan vesselnya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Selesai dengan urusannya, dia menelantarkan vesselnya begitu saja.. Dan aku tidak akan begitu padamu Dean. Bahkan, aku siap menolong Sam nantinya."

Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?

"Kau ingat Jimmy Novax? Vessel Castiel? Saat Castiel sempat meninggalkan vesselnya, Jimmy Novax masih sehat kan? Bertemu lagi keluarganya, makan, dan berjalan! Dia bukan manusia tanpa jiwa. Dia hidup! Dan, kau ingat, saat kau kembali ke masa lampau, Kau menyaksikan John, ayahmu sebagai vesselku. Buktinya, selepas itu, John masih bisa menjadi ayahmu, menemani Mary melahirkanmu dan kemudian Sam, berburu, dan kemudian mati karena Azazel. Itu semua karena Castiel dan Aku, menjaga baik vessel kami. Bukan Raphael, yang meninggalkan vesselnya begitu saja. Seperti tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Dean membuka matanya. "HENTIKAN ITU!" teriak Dean agak kencang.

Bahkan Lucifer pun menoleh ke arahnya, dan menghentikan prosesi pembangkitan seluruh para mati demi penyebaran virus demon mematikan. Padahal, Lucifer kurang membacakan dua kalimat lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu Dean? Tidurmu terganggu karenaku?"

Mintalah padaku sekarang, kata Dean dalam pikirannya lagi, sambil menatap Lucifer lekat – lekat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Michael via bisikan lagi.

Katakan saja. Toh kau kan bukan seperti akan melamar aku dengan berlutut.

Dean bisa mendengar suara terkekeh dalam bisikan itu.

"Kau mau jadi vesselku?" tanya Michael.

"Ya." Sahut Dean agak kencang. Sampai Lucifer yang menatap Dean kaget.

Tiba – tiba kilatan cahaya muncul. Putih terang, menyilaukan mata. Baik Dean maupun Lucifer sendiri. Bahkan Lucifer terpaksa memicingkan matanya.

Selanjutnya, Dean hanya pasrah. Matanya gelap. Dia lupa segalanya. Yang dia ingat kemudian, bahkan para Archangel turun, memilih vessel mereka, hadir di tempat itu. Bahkan Archangel seperti Jophiel, Metatron, Chamuel, Raziel dan lainnya ikut turun.

Dan ruangan itu akhirnya di penuhi Cahaya, 'Pertarungan Di Mulai'

Dean membuka matanya, cahaya silau memekikkan wajahnya. Seorang perempuan dengan bandana di kepalanya, dan sebuah celemek di pinggangnya membuka jendela.

Dean masih terbutakan oleh cahaya matahari pagi.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Sapa perempuan itu kemudian mengecup bibir Dean dengan lembut.

Barulah Dean sadar, semua itu adalah…

Belum sempat Dean melanjutkan pemikirannya, perempuan itu sudah melumat bibir Dean dengan lembut dan Dean pun membalas ciuman itu.

"Sudah, cepat bangun dan bersihkan dirimu. Kamu kacau sekali." Kata perempuan itu kemudian menepuk bahu Dean dan menyerahkan handuk berwarna hijau kepadanya.

Dean duduk dengan manis di samping meja makan yang cukup besar untuk enam orang. Di samping Dean, sudah duduk orang yang akhirnya di cintainya, Jo. Jo bukanlah Jo Harvelle. Jo ini, adalah gadis rupawan yang terpikat oleh kebaikan hati Dean, dan bukan penampilan menawan Dean.

Sementara di hadapannya ada Sam dengan Sandra, gadis yang juga akhirnya menjadi tambatan hati bagi Sam. Sementara itu, ada Bobby, yang duduk di arah lain meja yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Sam baru saja akan mengambil makanan dari atas piring hidangan, kemudian Sandra memukul tangan Sam.

"Kau harus berdoa dulu okay?" kata Sandra

"Itu benar Sam. Dan kau juga Dean, dan Uncle Bobby juga." Kata Dean.

Berselang, setelah prosesi makan selesai, Dean yang berada di ruang tengah didekati oleh Sam dan Bobby yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Dean sedang melamun, menatap keluar jendela, dimana awan putih menghiasi langit biru.

"Ada apa Dean?" tanya Sam di samping kanannya.

Dean hampir saja terlonjak.

"Tidak papa." Sahut Dean ketus.

"Ayolah." Kata Sam mengusap – usap bahu Dean.

"Lepaskan aku. Hey, buat apa kalian disini? Dan berjajar denganku? Memangnya kita mau lomba racing wheelchair?" tanya Dean ketus.

Dean memang menjadi lebih ketus dan lebih ceplas – ceplos semenjak malam kejadian itu. Malam apocalypse. Malam dimana dia menyerahkan dirinya pada Michael.

Dean dan Sam, memang tidak berakhir dengan gumpalan daging manusia tanpa jiwa seperti kata Dean saat itu. Dean dan Sam, selepas Apocalypse itu, tetap menjadi manusia normal, laki-laki normal, hanya dengan kondisi yang tidak normal.

Michael mengucapkan beribu maaf, ketika dia hanya bisa membuat jiwa Sam dan Dean kembali tapi tidak bisa menyembuhkan kelumpuhan Dean dan Sam.

"Ini adalah jalan lain dari takdirmu Dean. Kau akan lumpuh, tapi justru ini akan menjadi jalan lainnya."

Dasar busuk! Umpat Dean tak lama setelah semuanya kembali normal, para angel kembali ke asal mereka, Heaven. Dan Lucifer? Dia kembali di kurung di Hell, bersama demon lainnya. Lucifer tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi. Itu janji God, yang malam itu ikut ambil bagian lewat suara tanpa raga.

Namun, sejak itu, Dean dan Sam berarti cacat. Tiga orang berkursi roda dengan perasaan dan suasana hati berbeda, tinggal di satu atap.

Mungkin maksud dari perkataan Michael, terjawab setahun kemudian.

Dean dan Sam akhirnya menemukan pasangan yang tepat bagi mereka. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan, jadilah Sandra dan Jo, yang merawat Dean, Sam dan juga Bobby.

Dan baik Dean maupun Sam, serta Bobby memilih, mengundurkan diri dari dunia perburuan ini. Dean dan Sam teramat mencintai Jo dan Sandra, dan timbul perasaan tak tega meninggalkan mereka berdua, dua orang perempuan, sendirian.

Malam lain, di Negara Bagian lain.

Mobil polisi memenuhi jalanan yang berhawa dingin mencekam.

Selain itu, mobil Ambulance juga disiapkan dua unit.

Sebuah pembunuhan sadis kembali terjadi dalam setengah tahun

belakangan. Elm Street. Sebuah rumah kutukan, dengan angka pembunuhan tertinggi di rumah yang sama. Di jalan sama, dengan nomor rumah sama.

Telah terjadi sekiranya 2 pembunuhan dalam setengah tahun. Dan total 9 pembunuhan sadis dalam empat tahun terakhir.

"Kukira, ini masih berkutat di pembunuhan yang sama." Kata Opsir Braeden.

"Maksudmu Freedy Krueger?" kata Opsir McLarren.

"Kurasa." Opsir Braeden menjawab sambil meminum segelas kopinya.

"Bodoh! Dia kan cuma mitos." Kata Opsir Campbell.

"Siapa bilang. Kau sih, Opsir baru. Disini sudah sering terjadi pembunuhan seperti itu. Susah rasanya mencegah kasus ini tersebar." Kata Opsi McLarren.

"Hey, Ladies. Bisa berhenti bergossip?"

Semua opsir itupun menoleh.

"Agent Harrison. Dan Agent Ford. FBI. Bisa minta waktu?"

"Soal kasus ini?" tanya Opsir Braeden.

"Yeah. Kurasa kasus ini sedikit lain. Seperti ada.." kata Agent Ford.

"sesuatu yang mistik." Kata opsir McLarren

"Ceritakan." Perintah Agent Harrison.

"Di Elm Street, sering terjadi pembunuhan sejenis. Tiba – tiba, tapi mematikan. Begitulah. Semua mengenalnya sebagai Freedy Kruger." Kata Opsir McLarren.

"sssstt… Kau tidak boleh menyebut namanya dengan keras." Kata Opsir Braeden.

"Jadi, menurutmu, seperti apa dia?"

"Dia adalah.. makhluk malam. Entahlah… seperti roh penasaran atau sebagainya kurasa."

"Jadi.. seperti… mitos Jason Voorhees?"

"Ya.. Kurasa, Para FBI pun tak'an bisa menangkap Freedy."

"Begitukah menurutmu Opsir McLarren?"

"Tentu saja Agent Ford."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kata Agent Harrison kemudian berlalu meninggalkan opsir – opsir muda yang doyan gossip mistik itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kurasa.." kata Opsir Braeden sambil merogoh saku celana nya, dan menemukan notes kemudian mencatat sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" kata Agent Ford saat menerima lembaran sobekan kertas dari Opsir Braeden.

"Orang ini, pasti tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan kasus ini. Telepon saja dia, tanya dimana alamatnya, dan katakana urusan mendadak. Well, dia pernah membantu bibiku, katakan saja, berhubungan dengan Lisa Braeden. Dia akan segera memberitahu dimana lokasinya tinggal."

"Terima kasih, Opsir Braeden."

"Selamat siang." Kata Agent Harrison saat pintu terbuka.

Jo membukakan pintu.

"Dean Winchester?" tanya Agent Ford.

"Silahkan masuk. Dia sudah menunggu."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"

"Pihak departemen akan memberikan kalian kaki baru, bila kalian setuju dan berhasil menangkap Freedy Krueger?"

"Shit! Aku kira benar – benar berurusan dengan Lisa Braeden!"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian setuju atau tidak?"

"Sam? Bobby?" tanya Dean menyanyakan pendapat.

Dan kemudian serempak mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

A/N II :

- Maap kalo open ending. Bukan maksudnya nda nyelesain cerita.

- Cuma sengaja di buat open ending supaya pada penasaran gimana akhir nya nanti. Bisakah Dean n Sam menangkap Freedy Krueger makhluk legendaries itu?

- Kedua, ini pemikiranku sendiri bagaimana mengalahkan apocalypse! Semua Archangel turun menyerang Luce. Bahkan se- God pun ikut andil. Michael, hurt Lucifer. Kemudian menyembuhkan baik Dean atau Sam.

- Ketiga. Sam dan Dean tetap hidup tanpa cacat, kecuali cacat fisik, pertama karena Kripke melakukan kesalahan (Ingat judul teori ku, Kesalahan Kripke!) Jimmy dan John kan pas ntu masih idup sehat, pdahal udah lepas dari pengaruh Angelic nya. Hehehe..

Kritik dan Saran sangat membantu. Maap terlalu banyak Author Note!


End file.
